I just wanna be by your side
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: São nossos erros que nos levam ao caminho certo.


Seis meses já havia se passado desde que House tinha voltado, as coisas entre nós iam de mal a pior, Lucas havia me pedido em casamento e mesmo não entendo os reais motivos, eu aceito, o casamento seria amanhã, sábado, e eu não me sentia bem com isso, pelo contrário, o mundo parecia desabar em cima de mim e eu não sabia o que fazer, minha relação com House era extremamente profissional, ele fez tudo aquilo que eu pedir, se manteve longe, mas a forma fria na qual ele me tratava doía e muito, o dia já estava acabando quando de repente House entro em meu escritório, ele segurava uma garrafa em sua mão e me olhava.

- Sim? – Perguntei olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

- Eu vim aqui pra fazer as pazes. – Ele respirou fundo e continuou. – Não existe razão para continuarmos nisso, você seguiu a sua vida e eu seguirei a minha, acho que por tudo o que tivemos nesses últimos anos, é tolice continuar nessa briguinha. – Ele soava tão sincero. – Muitas coisas aconteceram e eu não vou perder mais tempo com coisas tão pequenas, também vim te desejar felicidades, sei que seu casamento é amanhã e bom, eu não sabia o que comprar então comprei essa garrafa –cara- de vinho, um presente para você e Lucas. – House colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa e ficou esperando eu falar algo.

Deus, como é difícil ver o homem que você ama desejando que você seja feliz com outro, mesmo que lá no fundo ele saiba que tal felicidade só seria possível com ele, eu não queria ele me desejando felicidade, não, eu queria que ele falasse alguma coisa que me levasse a mudar de ideia, uma única palavra e eu jogava tudo pro ar...

- O-obrigada House, tenho certeza que Lucas vai gostar muito. – Respirei fundo controlando minhas emoções, meus olhos estavam cheios, mas eu não podia. – Te peço desculpa por todas as coisas horríveis que fiz com você, sei que te machuquei e me arrependo muito por tudo isso, eu só estava confusa, com medo. – Sorri triste.

- Tudo bem, esqueça isso, até mais Cuddy e felicidades amanhã. – E antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele saiu me deixando sozinha, perdida...

Fui para casa tentar pensar, mas meu peito doía muito, House não se importava com meu casamento, Deus, será que ele já não me amava mais? Ou será que de fato ele nunca me amou? Mas ele ficou péssimo quando soube de mim e Lucas, talvez eu o tenha convencido o suficiente de que amo Lucas, talvez ao jogar na cara dele que eu não o amava, eu o tenha feito acreditar, Lucas não estava em casa e agradeci aos céus por isso, o engraçado é que eu não me sentia sozinha na cama, eu me sentia apenas confortável, o que eu estava fazendo...

**Sábado de manhã**.

Minha mãe e Júlia invadiram a casa, Rachel estava com a babá e eu sentada na cama, o dia estava nublado, o céu parecia não está ao meu lado neste momento, elas entraram no quarto e apenas me viram assim, desanimada, como se alguém tivesse arrancado um pedaço de mim, como se algo estivesse me impedindo de respirar...

- Lisa? – Júlia sentou ao meu lado e eu continuava encarando o céu. – Hey, está na hora de começar a se arrumar, logo mais é o casamento. – Mas eu não me mexia.

- Júlia, vá ver o vestido já chegou que eu preciso conversar com sua irmã.

-Mas mãe...

- Júlia, agora. – E ela saiu.

Minha mãe se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado, ela sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, ela me conhecia, ela conhecia toda a história, ela sempre soube que nunca amei Lucas, que ele era apenas a melhor opção para Rachel, que sempre mostrou nunca gostar dele.

- Mãe... – Me joguei em seus braços, eu precisava de uma saída.

- Eu sei querida, eu sei. – Ela me abraçou forte, era bom tê-la comigo.

- Ontem ele falou comigo. – A olhei e ela fez sinal para que eu continuasse. – Ele disse que queria fazer as pazes, me desejou felicidades e me presenteou com uma garrafa de vinho. – E as lágrimas se fizeram presentes. – Ele me desejou felicidades mãe, o homem que eu amo pediu para que eu fosse feliz com outro.

- Lisa, você tomou essa decisão, você quem quis, House mudou e todo mundo percebeu isso, mas você preferiu não ver, chega um momento em que nós cansamos de insistir e vamos apenas viver, e ele cansou querida.

- Não é justo, porque nada entre nós pode ser mais fácil?

- Eu não sei, mas agora é tarde. – Minha mãe se levantou e caminhou para fora do quarto, mas antes de sai me olhou e disse. – Você escolheu isso, terá que sofrer as consequências.

Assim que minha mãe saiu, Júlia entrou no quarto, nem mesmo me dando a chance de falar, apenas veio dizendo tudo o que eu tinha que fazer, o casamento seria daqui algumas horas e eu me sentia apenas triste, vazia, ao colocar o vestido de noiva e me ver em frente ao espelho, pensei que algo mudaria dentro de mim, mas nada mudou, eu pude ver a imagem de Lucas e House ao meu lado, ambos sorriam para mim, meus olhos estava conectados aos de House, mas quando eu olhei para Lucas e voltei para poder olhar House, ele já havia desaparecido, meu peito quebrou na hora, eu não podia perder o homem que sempre amei.

Loving you like I never have before

_Amando você como eu nunca amei ninguém antes_  
I'm needing you just to open up that door

_E precisando que abra esta porta_  
If begging you might somehow turn the tides

_Te implorando, como se, de algum modo, pudesse mudar a situação_  
Than tell me too I've got to get this off my mind

_E me peça também, eu preciso tirar isto da minha cabeça_

Eu esperava por House, algo dentro de mim ainda tinha esperanças de que ele apareceria e faria algo que pudesse me impedir, mas as horas passavam e ele não chegava, eu já estava pronta, a maquiagem em meu rosto escondia às marcas das lágrimas, os olhos vermelhos, a tristeza.

I never thought I'd be speaking these words

_Eu nunca pensei que estaria dizendo estas palavras_  
I never thought I'd need to say

_Eu nunca pensei que precisaria dizer__  
_Another day alone is more than I can take

_Outro dia sozinho é mais do que posso suportar__  
_  
Tinha chegado a hora, eu estava dentro do carro e Wilson me esperava para poder me levar ao altar, mesmo não querendo isso, ele não recusou ao meu pedido, todos me aguardavam, todos menos ele, Lucas estava no altar feliz, ele parecia o único, minha mãe apenas me observava, minha filha estava com a cara fechada, Wilson sorria triste, Júlia estava indiferente, meus funcionários apenas observavam, Chase, Taub, Cameron, Treze e Foreman não foram ao casamento, eles eram "amigos" de House e odiavam Lucas, nem mesmo se tivesse ameaçado demitir todos, eles viriam.

- Pronta? – Wilson me perguntou assim que abriu a porta.

Won't you save me?

_Você não vai me salvar?__  
_Saving is what I need

_Salvação é o que eu preciso__  
_I just wanna be by your side

_Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado__  
_Won't you save me?

_Você não vai me salvar?_  
I don't wanna to be

_Eu não quero ficar__  
_Just drifting through the sea of life

_Apenas vagando sem rumo neste mar da vida_

Eu não podia fazer aquilo, eu não podia apenas ignorar as chances que eu poderia ter ao lado de House e me casar com Lucas, parei no meio do caminho, Wilson me olhou confuso e então entendeu o que estava acontecendo, pela primeira vez vi um sorriso feliz em seu rosto desde a hora em que chegamos, olhei para Lucas e ele sorria nervoso, eu apenas balancei a cabeça e sussurrei um pequeno pedido de desculpas.

- Wilson, me tira daqui.

Só foi preciso isso para sairmos correndo dali, o carro de Wilson estava próximo e ele já sabia onde me levar, eu precisava dele, apenas dele, minha mãe sorriu e pegou Rachel, finalmente tinha acabado, Lucas ficou no altar inconsolável, Júlia e os convidados aos poucos iam saindo, era isso, não tinha mais nada a ser feito, fora Lucas, todos estavam satisfeitos com a minha decisão, Wilson dirigia o mais rápido que pôde para a casa de House, eu rezava aos céus para que ele estivesse lá.

- Você quer que eu fique? – Wilson perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Não, isso é entre eu e ele, obrigada Wilson, mas você poderia cuidar da Rachel pra mim?

- Claro, se cuida Cuddy e cuida dele. – Pediu aflito.

- Eu vou, prometo. – Sai de dentro do carro e corri para a porta de House e comecei a bater desesperadamente, a única coisa que eu queria era o abraço dele.

Suddenly the sky is falling

_Repentinamente o céu está caindo__  
_Could it be it's too late for me?

_Poderia ser tarde demais para mim?_  
If I never said "I'm sorry"

_Se eu nunca disse "Me perdoe"__  
_

Eu observava todos ali me esperando, Lucas ao me ver sorriu e quase saiu correndo do altar para me buscar, queria ter certeza de que eu estava ali, minha mãe me olhou com aquele olhar de "é isso mesmo o que você quer?", Wilson fazia seu papel e não demonstrava qualquer tipo de emoção, coloquei meu braço junto ao dele e quanto mais eu caminhava, mais eu corpo reagia contra, eu me sentia sendo arrastada, jogada em uma jaula de leões, sem saída.

Dois minutos depois House abriu a porta, foram os minutos mais sofridos da minha vida, o medo dele não está ali, dele ter me abandonado pra sempre me deixou assustada, quando House abriu a porta ele não entendeu absolutamente nada, apenas sentiu meus braços em volta de seu corpo, ele estava apenas de calça moleton, provavelmente estava dormindo..

- Cuddy? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Se afastou um pouco confuso.

- Eu não podia. – Senti as lágrimas molhando meu rosto. – Eu não podia me casar com Lucas, eu te amo House, eu sempre te amei. – E novamente o abracei forte, só Deus sabe o quanto eu precisava daquele abraço.

House passava carinhosamente a mão em minhas costas e a outra me apertava forte na cintura, seu braço em volta do meu corpo, seu calor me aquecendo, seu cheiro me tirando os sentidos, seu coração que batia descompassado, era tudo isso que eu sempre quis pra mim, toda segurança, amor, carinho, raiva, paixão, desejo que House pudesse me dar e que eu nunca teria com Lucas.

I don't wanna to be

_Eu não quero ficar__  
_Just drifting through the sea of life

_Apenas vagando sem rumo neste mar da vida_

Eu não deixei que House falasse nada, apenas o olhei e nossos lábios se encontraram, eu precisava senti-lo, amá-lo, saber que ele estava ao meu lado, pedi para que ele me ajudasse a tirar meu vestido, eu não queria mais está dentro daquilo, quando o vestido caiu no chão, House com um pouco de esforço me pegou em seus braços e me levou para o quarto, coloquei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço e distribui vários beijos, o cheio dele era excitante.

House me colocou sobre a cama e me observava, eu podia ver o amor em seus olhos, o desejo por meu corpo, oh Deus, meu homem me desejava da mesma forma e intensidade que ele, com manha e muito dengo fiz biquinho e o chamei, a única coisa que eu queria sobre mim era ele, e ele veio, tirou minha lingerie e sua calça e se deitou entre minhas pernas, nossas línguas se entrelaçavam uma na outra, House explorava com fome cada centímetro da minha boca, vagarosamente seus lábios foram descendo em direção aos meus seios, as meninas dele, só deles, aquele filho da mãe deu nome até para os meus seios, e elas o amava da mesma forma que eu o amava, eu só aceitava dividi-lo com Patty e Selma, pois o prazer que elas sentiam, era o meu prazer, House sugava, chupava, lambia e mordia meus seios, Deus, sua língua poderia me fazer gozar a qualquer instante, mas eu precisava senti-lo em mim e o puxei, nossas bocas se encontraram uma na outra e nos beijamos como se não houvesse mais nada, e não existia, eu já podia sentir o pênis de House roçando em mim, e eu já estava tão pronta pra ele, encharcada de amor, desejo... "House, por favor," só foi o que ele precisou pra saber que era a hora, e ele me invadiu com força, do jeito que eu queria, envolvi minhas pernas em sua cintura e então nossos corpos eram apenas um, "Forte, rápido" era tudo o que eu pedia e era tudo o que ele me dava. "Não... não para, oh Deus, você não pode parar, House.." e meus gemidos o levava a loucura, esse homem conhecia cada parte do meu corpo, só ele sabia o que eu queria. "Eu estou tão perto, oh Greg, isso, bem ai" e juntos nós chegamos ao ápice, foi o orgasmo mais delicioso que tive desde aquela noite na faculdade, House caiu ao meu lado e toda manhosa como uma gatinha pedindo carinho, me aninhei em seus braços, nossas respirações estavam desreguladas, nossos corações batiam em ritmos agitados, nossos corpos estavam suados e no quarto tinha apenas o cheiro do nosso amor.

House me apertou em seus braços e me beijou carinhosamente sobre os lábios, apenas um roçar leve, sua boca brincava com a minha e eu sorria, safadamente a língua de House passou por cima dos meus lábios e eu já me via excitada novamente, chupei sua língua e ele levou sua mão para o meio de minhas pernas, eu já estava molhada, House passava o dedo sobre meu clitóris de uma forma lenta, torturante...

- Lisa.. – Ele me chamou com aquela voz rouca, sexy.

- Sim. – Eu mal conseguia respirar, a boca dele estava em meus seios e a mão dele em meu sexo, como eu poderia?

- Eu também te amo. – House olhou em meus olhos e eu não pude conter uma lágrima de felicidade que escapou.

Won't you save me?

_Você não vai me salvar?_

E isso foi só o que precisamos para nos amarmos novamente, House caiu de boca em meus seios e seus dedos me penetraram, não importava mais o mundo lá fora, não importava nada, nós não sabíamos quanto tempo isso ia durar, porém eu tinha a certeza de que daríamos a vida por tudo isso, ele tinha me salvado, eu o salvei, e todas as lutas enfrentaríamos juntos, pois o mais importante nós já tínhamos ao nosso favor, o amor...


End file.
